Ticklish
by PenPusher4
Summary: Suddenly Heka is acting strange towards Scarab...is it due to the beginning of spring ?..ScarabHeka


Disclaimer: I don´t own Mummies Alive

* * *

"Heka !" Shouted Scarab´s voice through the flat at the highest point of the pyramide.

"Heka, don´t you hear me ?!" He called out again.

Called snake was busy being coiled up on the sofa and watching one of her favorite soap operas.

She really wasn´t hearing a word Scarab was saying to her; not on purpose, for an exception.

Today was an escpecially scale-biting episode.

That was why the snake was totally absorbed in the moving pictures in front of her, rather in her master´s words.

She jerked with a surprised hiss when she felt Scarab´s fingertips on her neck.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow, as this certainly wasn´t Heka´s normal reaction to her being picked up.

Not seeing why it should concern him even more, he pushed the thought out of his head for a moment and returned to his office with Heka in one hand, who had submitted again to her role as his staff.

Heka meanwhile, didn´t seem as if the situation that just had occured was leaving her mind so easily.

In his office Scarab sat down, placing Heka on the table, on where she immediately turned back into her normal snake form, seeming almost relieved to be out of his grasp.

"You see, I got another brilliant idea during my sleep on how to get the Prince .."

"If they´re as ´´brilliant´´ as the former ones, that worked out so _perfectly_.."

With a frightening gentleness that screamed for being alarmed he placed his fingers on the snake´s head.

"Did you say anything, my dear Heka ?"

Heka simply shook her head.

Scarab would have said, that she was afraid of his touch, wouldn´t he have known her better. What reason would she have for such a stupidity anyway ?!

After shortly settling this thing for him, he returned about telling her of his plan.

--

...Hours later, deep in the middle of the night, almost early morning, they returned.

Scarab looked kind of ragged, to say the very least, and this was only on the outside.

In his insides however, the anger was boiling like in a volcano.

"I can´t believe this !" He screamed, more than angry.

"Of all my minions !" He continued.

"Not the sheptis, not a flaw in the plan...but YOU, who ruined everything !"

Now the addressed person wiggled into sight, trying to make herself as small as possible by folding the sides of her head.

"I can´t believe what you did ! Heka, by Anubis´s hell, what the hell is wrong with you ?!"

Scarab continued to rant, letting his anger out in loud stomps through the flat and curses said under his breath, throwing anything unnecessary on and around him away, not caring if it broke in the process.

Heka still looked miserable on her place at the floor, not daring to do anything else but looking like a heap of ash, heavy guilt gnawing on her.

"Just tell me why !" Scarab shouted, still in the middle of his ranting.

"Tell me _one_, _only one _reason for your behavior this night..!

...I mean, do you consider doing your job by wriggling yourself out of my grip the moment I wanted you to spit fire at this cursed mummies ? This is not a game you can end whenever you want, you know ?!"

"Scarab, I´m sorry ! So sorry !" The snake whimpered, hiding herself under her body.

The sorcerer considered her words for a minute, then let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, there shall be no punishment for you...but _only because _you´ve been of service many times before that.., do you understand me, Heka ?"

"Yes.." She responded sadly, gliding away to a dark corner with her head hanging down.

--

It had been a week since their argument and things seemed to be getting only worse, for Heka that is.

The only thing she managed to do was lay lifelessy on the couch, her self pity draining every wish to watch tv.

As angered as he still was, Scarab began to slightly worry.

Eating was also one of the things, that she lacked the wish after.

Starvation was definitely not a way a companion like Heka should end.

But there was also something else :

Together with her lack of interest in everything but staring holes into the air her sensivity seemed to have increased, in a bad way.

Only did he had to be in the same room with her, that he saw Heka begin to tremple, as if he was just about to beat her or punish her in any other way.

Her behavior was really getting stranger from day to day.

He tried to think back to the time that it all had started;

when he was right about it, it was almost two months ago.

Two months in which the normal, sharp tongued Heka had turned into a frightened, lifeless creature.

Albeit his still present grudge he felt like he needed to do something about it, and that fast.

Since he saw no other way than to confront the problem directly, he went out of his office, right to the couch and set down next to the curled up bundle of scales.

"Uh, hello Heka." Was it normal to feel unsure around minions ?

"Hello." Heka responded quiet, while backing away a few centimeters.

"Oh no," Scarab interrupted her ´´flight´´ "you´re not going on with this game anymore. We´re going to solve this now, once and for all !" He said, took the reptile in his hands and threw her with a finality into his lap.

Heka looked quite surprised, like she herself had been bitten, and even that was underestimated.

Scarab sensed that he needed a different way to approach the problem if he wanted results, than to intimidate her even more.

Trying to create a relaxed atmosphere his fingers trailed in a lulling manner over the snake´s stretched skin at her head.

She gave - to his surprise - a short laugh by moving her splitted tongue in and out of her mouth while making fizzling sounds.

"Not there, I´m rather ticklish you know.."

Scarab shortly raised an eyebrow at that, yet continued to stroke her head, lulling her.

"I think I now know what your problem is." He began.

"What problem ?" She asked with her eyes half closed.

"Of course the one with you being over frightened, absent minded and disobeying.."

"Oh, _that_.." She said, her eyes now wide open again as she began to turn her head slowly away from his fingers.

"I came to the conclusion, that it must be because of spring time, which started about two months ago. So I thought, maybe now is the time that you desquemate, that could be why you were getting so sensitive with my touches-"

Scarab stopped right away, as he catched a glimpse of the snake´s face out of the corner of his eye.

Heka looked uncomfortable now, _veeery _uncomfortable.

Which meant that he was wrong after all.

"It is...it is not about my skin.." She managed to speak. Right now was the time that Scarab first saw a snake blushing.

"Like,..like I said..I´m rather ticklish." She stated, as if this explained everything.

She tried to swallow down the redness in her face.

"Or to be exact : _I´m getting_ rather ticklish..since more than two months now.."

"My exact words, because of the beginning of spring-" Scarab started to defend himself but Heka interrrupted him with unexpected force.

"It is not about the beginning of spring !...Don´t you understand, Scarab ?!" She asked in a pleading tone, wanting him to get it himself, without her having to actually say it.

After he only gave her a puzzled look she continued.

"Of one thing you were right..it_ is _about a _beginning_..but not the one of spring, but...but-"

For a moment it looked like her tongue didn´t want to come out anymore to finish, then with all her remaining strength, she actually managed to say it :"

"But the beginning of the snake´s mating season."

Silence.

Shock and something else was written over Scarab´s face.

Then the ´´something else´´ overwheighted and the expression in his eyes softened as he began to stroke her lulling on her head anew.

This time however Heka closed her eyes completely, hissing softly, her version of a cat´s purring.

The beginning of a smile flashed over Scarab´s lips at that.

_What bad could happen because of this, anyway ? _

* * *

Review ;) !! AND NO FLAMES !!


End file.
